racinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing
|platforms = PC |media = CD |requirements = |input = Keyboard }} Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing is a racing game released for PC by Stellar Stone LLC in 2003. Due to its severe lack of functionality on release, the title has received universally negative reviews, with many critics referring to it as the worst video game of all time. Gameplay The box of Big Rigs states that the player may "race trucks across the country, with cops chasing them." GameSpot's Alex Navarro wrote that this description of the game is nothing more than "horrible, horrible lies"Navarro, Alex. Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing for PC Review. GameSpot. January 14, 2004., since there are no police in the game. Additionally, they pointed out, the computer-controlled opponent vehicles have no AI and never move from the starting position, making even the description of the gameplay as a "race" questionable. There are technically no obstacles for the player to negotiate in Big Rigs, as the truck may freely be driven on and off roads without any loss of traction, up or down 90° slopes with no loss or gain of speed, through structures such as buildings and trees, simply falling right through bridges, and even out of the boundaries of the map into an endless grey void. When the player's vehicle is put into reverse, its speed will increase infinitely, but the truck will halt instantly when the reverse key is released. Though there appear to be five courses from which to choose, only four of them actually work. The fourth map, titled "Nightride", does not function, and selecting it simply quits the game. Upon completion of the race, the player is presented with digital representation of a large three-handled trophy and the text "YOU'RE WINNER !". The game occasionally fails to distinguish between whether the player is starting or finishing the race when they pass through the starting point, and so this congratulatory screen may appear within seconds of starting a game, ending the race before it even begins. Stellar Stone released a patch that addresses several complaints about the game. With the patch, the opponent does participate in the race, but stops before it reaches the finish line. Nightride, the non-functional track, was replaced with an exact mirror image of the first track, Devil Passage 1. Some versions of the patch replaced the "YOU'RE WINNER !" text with "YOU WIN!". Sound effects were also added, and later copies shipped with the patch by default. However, no effort was made to alter the physics of the game, and other common complaints are still present. Reception Big Rigs received universally negative reviews with the critics considering it to be one of the worst video games, if not the worst, ever. Thunderbolt Games stated, "I wish I could think of some redeeming factors for the game, but there simply aren't any" and gave the game a score of 1/10.Wadleigh, Matt. Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing Review - PC. Thunderbolt Games. March 22, 2004. It was also featured on the X-Play "Games You Should Never Buy" segment. Morgan Webb, one of the hosts, described Big Rigs as "the worst game ever made," and refused to even rate it as their 1/5 rating system did not feature a zero score.Satterfield, Shane. "Games You Should Never Buy". X-Play (G4). March 23, 2004. Netjak gave the game its first ever 0.0. Metacritic gave the game an 8 out of 100, with the only scores higher than 0 being 1, which were given by websites that did not have a 0 score, but would have given it if they could. Alex Navarro of GameSpot declared that Big Rigs is "as bad as your mind will allow you to comprehend."Navarro, Alex. Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing for PC Review. GameSpot. January 14, 2004. Also it said in his review "Please do not play this game. We cannot stress this enough." In the special Halloween "Frightfully Bad Games" video, Navarro stated, "This game received the lowest score in the history of GameSpot, a 1.0. And by lowest, I mean it can't go any lower. We don't hand out zeros, but maybe we should have for Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing." His video review featured Navarro, not speaking a word, becoming increasingly distressed while playing the game, then silently walking out from the building to the street and finally collapsing down on the concrete looking up to the sky. In GameSpot's "Best and Worst of 2004" awards, Big Rigs was given the "Flat-out Worst Game" award, despite the fact that the game was actually released in 2003. They said that they would use the "YOU'RE WINNER !" trophy as a symbol for the 'Flat-Out Worst Game' award from then on, but by 2005 a more generic logo was used."Flat-Out Worst Game". GameSpot's Best and Worst of 2004. GameSpot. Notes External links * *Metacritic review summary *Big Rigs speechless GameSpot Review *Footage of the patched version of the game. - YouTube Category:2003 video games Category:Racing video games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Windows games Category:Internet memes